marvel_comics_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Friendly Neighborhood LEGO Spider-Man
Your Friendly Neighborhood LEGO Spider-Man is an stop motion web series created by Billy2009, based on the Spider-Man mythos by Marvel Comics. The series takes elements from the Earth-616 Spider-Man comics, the Ultimate Spider-Man comics, the Spidey comics, the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film series, Marvel's Spider-Man, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the MCU's Spider-Man film series, the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man comics, and The Spectacular Spider-Man. It set in the same universe as LEGO Daredevil: Man Without Fears, ''LEGO Avengers Assemble'', ''LEGO Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'', ''Astonishing LEGO X-Men'', and LEGO Thunderbolts. Characters ''' ''Main Character '' * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ''Supporting Characters '' * Mary Jane Watson * Harry Osborn * Gwen Stacy * Aunt May Parker * Uncle Ben Parker * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) * J. Jonah Jameson * Robbie Robertson * Betty Brant * Ned Leeds * Norah Winters * Ben Urich * Hero Goblin (Phil Urich) * Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane * Liz Allan * Glory Grant * Randy Robertson * Sally Arvil * Captain George Stacy * Officer Jean DeWolff * Max Modell * Anna Marie Marconi * Debra Whitman * Sha Shan Nyugen * Dr. Ashley Kafka * Sajani Jaffrey * Madame Web (Cassandra Webb) * Dr. Nicholas Bromwell * Emily Osborn * Joan Jameson * Colonel John Jameson * Dr. Curt Connors * Dr. Martha Connors * Billy Connors * Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) * Prowler (Hobie Brown) * Aaron Warren * Aunt Anna Watson * Seymour O'Reilly * Mayor Waters * Bernadette Houseman * Officer Vin Gonzales * Donald Menken * Dillbert Trilby * Tiny McKeever * Michele Gonzales * Carlie Cooper * St. John Devereaux * Jason Lonello * Silk (Cindy Moon) * Rocket Racer (Robert Farrell) * Dr. Ted Twaki * Richard Parker * Mary Parker ''Allies '' * Avengers ** Captain America (Steve Rogers) ** Iron Man (Tony Stark) ** Thor ** Hulk (Dr. Bruce Banner) ** Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Dr. Hank Pym) ** Wasp (Janet van Dyne) ** Falcon (Sam Wilson) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) ** Black Widow (Natasha Ramonoff) ** Black Panther (T'Challa Udaku) ** Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) * X-Men ** Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** Cyclops (Scott Summers) ** Marvel Girl (Jean Grey) ** Beast (Hank McCoy) ** Angel (Warren Worthington III) ** Iceman (Bobby Drake) ** Wolverine (James "Logan" Holwett) ** Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) ** Storm (Ororo Munore) ** Nightcrawler (Kurt Wanger) ** Rouge (Anna Marie) ** Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) * Fantastic Four ** Mr. Fantastic (Reed Richards) ** Thing (Ben Grimm) ** Invisible Woman (Sue Storm) ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord (Peter Quill) ** Gamora ** Drax ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot ** Mantis ** Yondu Udonta ** Adam Warlock * Dr. Strange (Stephen Strange) * Marvel Knights ** Daredevil (Matt Murdock) ** Luke Cage ** Iron Fist (Danny Rand) ** Moon Knight (Marc Spector) ** Shang-Chi ** Punisher (Frank Castle) * Cloak (Tyrone "Ty" Johnson) * Dagger (Tandy Bowen) * New Warriors ** Night Thrasher (Dwayne Johnson) ** Nova (Sam Alexander) ** Speedball (Robbie Baldwin) ** Namorita ** Justice (Vance Astrolik) ** Firestar (Angelica "Angel" Jones) * Deadpool (Wade Wilson) ''Villains '' * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Dr. Octopus (Dr. Otto Octavius) * Venom (I)/Hybrid (Eddie Brock, Jr.) ** Venom (II) (Angelo Fortunato) * Kingpin (Wilson Fisk) * Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) * Shocker (Herman Schultz) * Lizard * Enforcers ** Montana (Jackson Brice) ** Ox (Raymond Bloch) ** Fancy Dan (Daniel Brito) * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Sandman (Flint Marko) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * Hammerhead * Electro (Max Dillon) * Scorpion (Mac Gargan) * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * Rhino (Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn) * Tombstone (Lonnie Thompson Lincoln) * Carnage (Cletus Kasady) * Chameleon (Dmitri Smerydakov) * Mr. Negative (Martin Li) ** Inner Demons * Beetle (Abner Jenkins) * Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * Hydro-Man (Morris Bench) * Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * Grizzly (Maxwell Markham) * Scream (Donna Diego) * Boomerang (Frederick "Fred" Myers) * Spider-Slayer (Alistair Smythe) ** Spencer Smther * Scorcher (Steve Hudak) * Vermin (Edward Whelan) * Commanda (Catherine D'Antan) * Crime Master (Nick Lewis) * Morbius (Michael Morbius) * Jackal (Dr. Miles Warren) ** Kaine Parker ** Spidercide ** Doppelganger ** Tarantula * White Rabbit (Lorina Dodson) * Spot (Dr. Jonathan Ohnn) * Jack O'Lantern (Jason Macendale, Jr.) * Don Fortunato ** Giacomo Fortunato * Gentleman (Gustav Fires) ** Finisher (Karl Fires) * Swarm (Petra von Fritz) * Silvermane (Silivo Manfredi) ''Other Villains'' * Dr. Doom (Victor von Doome) ** Doombots * Loki Faufeyson ** Amora the Enchantress ** Skurge the Executioner * Justin Hammer * Crimson Dynamo (Ivan Vanko) * Puppet Master (Philip Masters) * Wrecking Crew ** Wrecker (Dirk Garthwaite) ** Piledriver (Brian Philip Calusky) ** Thunderball (Eliot Franklin) ** Bullozer (Henry Camp) * Grey Gargoyle (Paul Duval) * Juggernaut (Cain Marko) * Brotherhood of Mutants ** Magneto (Erik Eisenhardt) ** Mystique (Raven Darkholme) ** Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) ** Blob (Frederick "Fred" Dukes) ** Mastermind (Jason Wyngarde) ** Sabretooth (Vector Creed) ** Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) ** Vanisher (Telford Porter) ** Multiple Man (Jamie Madrox) * Scarecrow (Ebenezer Laughton) * Nightmare * Blackout (Marcus Daniels) * Hydra ** Red Skull (Johann Schmidt) ** Madame Hydra (Ophelia Sarkissian) ** Baron Wolfgang von Strucker ** Arnim Zola ** Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) * A.I.M. ** M.O.D.O.K. (George Tarleton) ** Scientist Supreme (George Clinton) * Taskmaster (Tony Masters) * Whirlwind (David Cannon) * Mr. Hyde (Calvin Zabo) * Abomination (Emil Blonsky) * Leader (Samuel Sterns) * Absorbing Man (Carl "Crusher" Creel) * Titania (Mary MacPherran-Creel) * Circus of Crime ** Ringmaster (Maynard Tiboldt) ** Princess Python (Zelda DuBois) ** Clown (Eliot "Crafty" Franklin) ** Bruto (Bruce Olafson) ** Human Cannonball (Jack Pulver) ** Great Gambonnos (Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno) ** Rajah (Kabir Mahadevu) ** Teena the Fat Lady (Mary Stensen) * Bullseye * Frightful Four ** Wizard (Bentley Whitman) ** Trapster (Peter Petruski) ** Molecule Man (Owen Reece) ** Dragon Man * Mad Thinker ** Awesome Android * Arcade * Mandrill (Jerome Beechman) * Yellowjacket (Darren Cross) '''Episodes ''Season 1 '' * 1. With Great Powers...: When average ordinary high school nerd Peter Parker thought he had a tough life like counting being bullied by Flash Thompson, being teasing by the popular kids, having trouble of trying to tell the beautiful school girl Mary Jane Watson how he truly feels, and even being a social outcast. But, what would happen if he get spider-like abilities after getting bitten by a radioactive spider while at Horizon Labs on a school field trip? He begin developing those powers and after seeing that both his uncle and aunt are about to be broke, he soon use his powers to get some cash by defeating wrestler Maxwell Markham. But, what happen when he left a burglar escapes with the money that he was originally going to has it to help his family where he soon coasting the life of his uncle? * 2. Learning to Crawl: With his uncle now passed dead and now using his powers to become a superhero, Peter begin soon learn that life can be tough like surviving high school, wanting to help his aunt, trying to find a job, even managing his hero life as Spider-Man. While that, he, as Spider-Man soon begin battling crime boss, the Crime Master, after encountering a few of his minions. * 3. An Burning Vengeance: When former OsCorp scientist Steven Hudak was wrongly fired for embezzlement, he break into OsCorp and stole a suit which allow him to possesses a state-of-the-art flame-throwing and begin making a name for himself as the "Scorcher" which he now seek his revenge on Norman Osborn. Meanwhile, Peter begin dealing with peoples, even most of the police, begin believing that he's a menace when his boss, J. Jonah Jameson wrote a newspaper which said, "Spider-Man: Threat or Menace?". * 4. Shrike of the Vulture: * 5. Delusional: * 6. An Shocking Experience: * 7. Underground Movement: * 8. Once Burned: * 9. Crime Wave: * 10. Armed and Dangerous: * 11. Stampede: * 12. City at War, Part 1: * 13. City at War, Part 2: * 14. Enter the Sinister Six: ''Season 2 '' * 1. Natural Instincts: * 2. Survival of the Fittest: * 3. Honey, I Shrink Spider-Man!: * 4. Vendetta: * 5. Reptilian Trouble: * 6. Man Without Fears: * 7. Uncanny Spider-Man, Part 1: * 8. Uncanny Spider-Man, Part 2: * 9. A Shocking Experience: * 10. The Color Black: * 11. Reunion: * 12. Our Hero: * 13. Facing Reality: * 14. Venom: ''Season 3 '' * ''Season 4 '' * ''Season 5 '' * ''Season 6 '' * ''Season 7 '' * ''Season 8 '' * ''Season 9 '' * Trivia *